tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
International 444
The was built by International Harvester from 1967 to 1971, with partial manufacture in Doncaster, England and final assembly in Louisville, Kentucky, USA, and under license by IH's joint venture in India, Mahindra Tractors. Model history For industrial version see International 2444. For low profile version see International 2444 Lo-Boy The International 444 utility tractor was an upgrade of the 424 with minor restyling. The new grille was slightly reverse-slanting and the white panels on the hood sides were smaller, no longer extending forward to the grille surround. The model number was moved up to the same level as the International name. The diesel version continued to use the British-built International BD-154 4-cylinder engine and the power rating was unchanged at 37 pto hp. The International C-146 gasoline engine was replaced by the C-153 C-153 from the just discontinued 504 Utility, but governed at a lower 2000 rpm. The power output of the gas tractor was increased slightly from 37 to 38 pto hp and 32 to 33 drawbar hp. Tractor Comparison, gasoline models The gasoline-powered International 444 was well matched in weight, power, and price with the Case 440 and later 470, David Brown 3800, Ford 3000, John Deere 1020, Massey-Ferguson MF135 (with Continental 4-cylinder in 1968 and Perkins 3-cylinder afterwards), and Oliver 550. The Fiat-built Oliver 1250 was a little lighter and cheaper than the International. Tractor Comparison, diesel models The diesel-powered International 444 competed directly with the Case 430 and later 470, David Brown 780, Ford 3000, John Deere 1020, Massey-Ferguson MF135, and Oliver 550. The Fiat-built Oliver 1250 was priced lower than the other models but was lower powered than the International. The replacement Oliver 1255 was larger and competed directly with the International as did the German-built Deutz D4006. Note: Most specifications and prices in comparison tables from The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010''Hall, Mike, Ed., ''The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010, Price Digests, Overland Park, Kansas, 2009, Farm Tractors 1950-1975''Larsen, Lester, ''Farm Tractors 1950-1975, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1981, and Farm Tractors 1975-1995''Gay, Larry, ''Farm Tractors 1975-1995, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1995 Timeline *1967 - International 444 production began *1971 - International 454 replaced 444 in US Factory locations *International Harvester Great Britain, Ltd., Doncaster, England *Louisville Works, Louisville, Kentucky, USA Specification For basic spec see Infobox on the right. Add details here. *C-153 4-cylinder gasoline engine *8-speed dual range transmission *Adjustable front axle *Differential lock *Electric starter and lights *Constant running pto *Standard tires **Front: 6.00-16 4-ply **Rear: 13.6-28 4-ply Options *BD-154 4-cylinder diesel engine *8-speed dual-range transmission with forward-reverse shuttle *Hydrostatic power steering *Category I 3-point hitch, draft control *Dual rear wheels Serial numbers (diesel version) Preservation Add details of known examples in preservation; Gallery Add extra photos here please. See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of International Harvester vehicles * International Harvester * Case IH * Farmall * International 424 * International 2444 * International 2444 Lo-Boy ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References/sources External links 444 Category:International 444 Category:Tractors by model number Category:IHGB built models Category:Tractors shipped in kit form Category:Tractors built in the United Kingdom Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:38 hp tractors Category:Utility tractors Category:Tractors built in India Category:Mahindra Category:444 (model number)